sylvieriafandomcom-20200214-history
Pryiam
also known as The Stonestar - Terra Maria - The Mother-Father - The All-Parent Pryiam is the living spirit of the earth of Sylvieria. The Stonestar, the physical land of Sylvieria, is the body of Pryiam, a sentient piece of Genevieve's breastbone. In the Void, Genevieve felt tasked by Maria Calla's dream to create the world. But in the Void, there was nothing besides Genevieve. So she took pieces of herself and built the world with them. And the world needed structure, first, and solidness, and so Genevieve reached into her chest and snapped out a piece of white breastbone, a shard shaped like a five pointed star, that she hung in the Void. And Genevieve named her creation Pryiam which meant First One. Pryiam was infused, like all things, with the spirit of Maria Calla, with the soul of the dreamt of Genevieve forming a cognizance and a realization of its own being, and was the first of Geneive's children, the Genierprymia. Pryiam became the Mother-Father Spirit. In the center of Pryiam's underside, a colossal stony beak arose: The Mouth of The Pryiam. This is the only place to converse with the Stonestar itself, and it is a very treacherous place to go. Pryiam can manifest itself as the mute, white skinned hermaphrodite Pryma. In the darkness before Genevieve created light with Ao, Pryma fashioned itself a son, Prysius, the great stone giant. In the darkness, terrified of the giant, Genevieve slew Prysius, beheading him and when his skull fell into Pryiam, it cracked the Stonestar in five places when it fell. The death of Prysius at the hands of Genevieve also resulted in the birth of Thaeron the Reaper of Fear. The cracks in Pryiam would later be filled with the blood of Celeda, the Riversea daughter of Pryma and Iori. Prysius' stone spine remained upright, surrounded by the rocky remains of Prysius, becoming the Great Mountain at the center of Pryiam called the Spire. The escaped soul of the dead Prysius became Prymus the Stonebuilder. As a female, Pryma mated with Ao, the sun, when Ao was first banished beneath Pryiam by Genevieve. She fell in love with Ao while he slept beneath her, and while he slept, she stole his light and impregnated herself to birth Aopros the Clockmaker, the Dreamer of Time. When Ao later fell in love with Iori beneath Pryiam, Pryma was enraged and murdered Aopros the Clockmaker, melting him with Ao's own heat and fashioning the Clockwork from the molten bronze of his flesh. Aopros tied the Greater Physicalities together as the Bronze Clockwork, keeping Ao and Iori forever separated in the Pursuit. Bound on Aopros, they could never touch again. The death of Aopros also resulted in the birth of Khaeron the Reaper of Vengeance. The escaped soul of the dead Aopros became Zimri the Bronze Man. After tethering Ao and Iori to the Pursuit, Pryma murdered Mephilista the Third Light, the daughter of Ao and Iori's tryst below Pryiam to torture her parents. Pryma ripped Mephilista apart and scattered her light across the Void. Where the remnants of Mephilista landed in the Void, the Ten Constellations appeared. Aspects of Mephilista lived on in the Ten Constellations, and Mephilista's escaped soul became Chryssa the Magistress. The death of Mephilista birthed Anheiros the Reaper of Cruelty. As the last punishment for Iori for her love of Ao, Pryma, as a male impregated Iori and fathered Celeda. Before the First Dawn, Pryma carried Celeda to the base of the Spire and slit her throat with one of Prysius' bones. Celeda's silver-white blood filled the five cracks in Pryiam made by Prysius' skull and pooled around the Spire and along each of the five spines of Pryiam. Celeda's blood became the great Riversea of Sylvieria. Celeda's loosed soul became Cozbi the Silver Woman. The death of Celeda birthed Gheiros the Reaper of Dominance. © 2012 Jason "Danger" Block | All Rights Reserved